Waylon Jones (Earth-38860)
Waylon Jones, or known as Killer Croc or Croc Master in later years, is one of the parallel versions of the villains of Earth-27750, being the counterpart of the villain with the same name. However, Waylon's history and career is drastically different here. This Vietnam War veteran is not a Mutant, he's not a superhuman that has stayed in a reptilian form since birth, or a street thug, working for various nefarious inhabitants of Gotham. He's not even from Gotham, here. Born in a town, near the swamps of Louisiana, Waylon Jones has developed a taste of likeness to the crocodiles near the swamp. While they're dangerous, Waylon managed to tame at least one of them, making it his pet. His family also owned a crocodile farm, ran for several generations. Although he came from a considerably wealthy family, his affinity and love for crocodiles always put him into a conflict where he tried to stop his family from selling or killing one of the crocodiles in the farm for profit. Waylon himself possesses a half-sociopathic behaviour, and is constant to temper tantrums and rage issues, to the point that he doesn't care about "his death" (which is later adopted in his future years as a catchphrase). When his family killed a crocodile in the farm in order to sell its skin, Waylon then ran away, only to be found by an orphanage far away from Louisiana, where they raised him until he got to high-school, when he escaped from the school in order to be free. But, as an adult and young man, Waylon managed to get himself into the US Military, and signed it to the US Navy SEALs, after ending his tenure in the Marines. He's one of the best there was in the SEALs, until one mission, taking place in Egypt, went wrong. Waylon and his team found the existence of Sobek, the Egyptian Crocodile God, who was, like nearly every deities in that universe, corrupted by the "Chaos Vessel". The Nile God then captured the team, torturing them horrifyingly, until Waylon's the only one strong enough to survive. Seeing that he may be usable for his own purposes, Sobek transformed him into a hideous abomination later known to the public during the Legion's era as Killer Croc. But, Sobek's attempt to brainwash him failed, and Waylon escaped to report back to his superiors. Still acting as a soldier to the SEALs, albeit a secret agent, he remained unknown to the world until the Legion's formation of the One Earth Regime, where all branches of the US Military are merged into one. Waylon himself was captured by the Legion, and Sobek rediscovered him. They tried to brainwash him once again, but luckily, a pyrokinetic superhuman, as well as an Avenger, managed to find him accidentally, and freed him. Thanking "El Diablo", Waylon later joined the Avengers, and stayed as one of their most prominent members, until a foreign intervention happened by accident. Along with the Avengers, Waylon assisted the Justice League, and vice versa, in defeating the Legion, as well as rebuilding the destructions done on both worlds. After the events of Forever Evil, Waylon did one last "wish" and went to Earth-27750, and met the Sobek of the said universe. Knowing what he came for, Sobek then undo Waylon's curse, turning him back to his normal form. However, his spirit of being a hero hasn't burnt out, and after an agreement with his former allies at the Avengers, he permanently moved to Earth-27750 and became the vigilante, Croc Master. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *This version of Waylon Jones is based on the character named Frank Woods from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. In fact, he appears similar to him, and his famous quote ("YOU CAN'T KILL ME!") is actually used by Croc himself in this universe. Other inspirations include his Arkham City/Asylum appearance, and GI Joe's Croc Master (who's possibly the one person closest to being a human version of KC himself). *Waylon stopped his education at grade 9, during his high school, when he's around 15 'til 18 years old. During those times, he's frequenly taught in the field of science by a man named Connors, with Jones forgetting his front name after being turned into Killer Croc. *Jones is a fan of Captain America, and considers him his idol. *Apparently, while he likes crocodiles and alligators, and an expert on both creatures, he's also knowledgeable in other reptilians, even to those like the nearly-extinct tuataras. He claimed to have possessed the "powers of the reptiles he has ever seen" after becoming Killer Croc. *Waylon is recruited into the Avengers via El Diablo, who made a good brother-like relationship with him. *Unlike his comic version, or Arkham games version, Waylon's reptilian form doesn't evolve into bigger ones. Category:Former Neutral Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Animal Traits Category:Earth-27750 Category:Earth-38860 Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Personnel Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Scaly Skin Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Under Water Survival Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Versions of Killer Croc Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortality